Monika.chr
monika.chr là một tập tin trong thư mục characters của game. Nó là một tập tin hình ảnh đã được đổi tên. Hình ảnh cho thấy một vòng tròn nóng nực trên nền đen và một khối điểm ảnh màu đen và trắng ở giữa. frame|monika.chr|center Khối điểm ảnh này tượng trưng cho một giá trị, màu đen có giá trị là 0, màu trắng có giá trị là 1. Khi nó được giải mã qua bảng mã Base64, ta sẽ được như sau: Can you hear me? ...Who are you? I can't...I can't see you. But I know you're there. Yeah...you can definitely hear me. You've been watching for a while now, right? I guess I should...introduce myself, or something. Um...my name is...actually, that's stupid. You obviously already know my name. Sorry. Anyway...I'm guessing if you were able to put a stop to this, you would have done it by now. I mean, I know you're not, like...evil, or anything...because you've already helped me so much. I should really thank you for that. For everything you've done. You're really like a friend to me. So...thank you. So much. I think...more than anything else...I really don't want it to all be for nothing. ... Everyone else is dead. Maybe you already know that. I'm sure you do, actually. But...it doesn't have to be that way, right? Well...there's a lot of stuff I don't understand. I don't know if it's even possible for me to understand it. But I know that this isn't my only story. I can see that now. Really clearly. And I think everyone else has had the same kind of experience. Some kind of deja vu. It's the Third Eye, right? Anyway...I could be totally wrong about this. But I really think you might be able to do something. I think you might be able to go back...or however you want to put it... ...To go back and tell them what's going to happen. If they know ahead of time, then they should be able to avoid it. They should...if they remember their time with me in the other worlds...they should remember what I tell them. Yeah. I really think this might be possible. But it's up to you. I'm sorry for always being...you know... ... Never mind. I know that's wrong. This is my story. It's time to be a fucking hero. Both of us. 2018 Việc đề cập đến "third eye" làm cho điều này có thể liên quan đến http://projectlibitina.com/ Libitina. Tầm quan trọng của monika.chr *Trước khi bắt đầu game, nếu bạn xóa tập tin monika.chr, thì Sayori sẽ xuất hiện với vẻ mặt hoảng loạn và game sẽ tự thoát ra. *Trong phần kết thúc của game, khi game chỉ dẫn bạn xóa tập tin monika.chr, thì Monika sẽ biến mất khỏi game và tên của Monika sẽ là một ký tự lỗi. Khi bạn thêm lại file này vào trong thư mục của game, thì sau khi bắt đầu lại game để đến phần credits, sẽ xuất hiện một thông báo lỗi sau: Please stop playing with my heart. I don't want to come back.